Amor estranho
by Thaissi
Summary: Um shounen yaoi no último capítulo... Minha primeira experiência com esse casal: Um noite quente... um sonho estranho... uma garrafa de vinho... e alguém bate à porta do Máscara da Morte.
1. Estranho amor

**Nota da autora**: Um shounen leve sem continuação... Minha primeira experiência com esse casal: Um noite quente... um sonho estranho... uma garrafa de vinho... e alguém bate à porta do Máscara da Morte.

Lembrando que Saint Seya não me pertence senão eles teriam sido bem menos tapados e teria muuuito mais Yaoi. O nome Carlo pertence à Pipe e, bem, é muito mais charmoso, não concordam?

**Amor estranho**

_Mi dispiaci devo__ andare via_

_Ma sapevo che era una bugia_

_Quanto tempo perso dietro a lui_

_Que promette poi non cambia mai_

_Strani__ amore mettono nei guai_

_Ma in realtà siamo noi_

Eu abri os olhos distraidamente e me deparei com a escuridão ofensiva ao meu redor. Noite?! Eu me espantei e imediatamente pus-me a busca um motivo para esse súbito despertar.Olhei em volta, verifiquei algum cosmo estranho... nada. Tudo estava vazio e melancólico como sempre esteve naquela casa fria,cheia de uma neblina mórbida... fria demais para meu sangue quente e para aquela noite quente de verão. Suspirando, dei de ombros e vesti um robe curto.

Sem me preocupar em acender luzes já que conhecia o recinto até de olhos fechados eu me dirigi até a cozinha para pegar um pouco de água. Sim, talvez ela acalmasse meus nervos e aquele calor infernal do sul da Grécia. Não que eu fosse um fresco desses em relação ao calor, mas ninguém conseguia se manter confortável com aquela temperatura. Enfim, eu devia ter sido acordado por ele.

Eu estava tendo um sonho estranho. Eu, que muitos não achavam digno de sonhar... que todos viam como um carrasco sem coração. Eu realmente era, de certa forma. Mas isso não mudava o fato de que eu tivera um sonho, bem... Estranho. Sim, estranho, mas, gostoso. Era bom. E eu não conseguia me lembrar.

Rapidamente eu bebi o líquido transparente na cozinha e voltei para o quarto.Eu estava pensativo demais e isso era irritante. Era só um maledeto sonho!Eu deitei na cama sentindo minha pele roçar contra os gelados lençóis de seda, a mente desligando como sempre acontecia depois de sonhos como aquele. Eles já eram freqüentes para ser franco... e perturbadores.

_E lo aspetti ad un telefono_

_Litigando che sia libero_

_Con__ il cuore nello stomaco_

_Un__ gomitolo nellangolo_

_L__ da solo dentro un brivido_

_Ma perche lui non cé e sono_

Murmurando "Dio Santo!Quando isso vai parar?" eu me virei na cama e novamente levantei para ir à cozinha. Assim que cheguei lá um alve batida na porta se fez ouvir. Resmungando mais um pouquinho eu a abri e qual minha surpresa ao me deparar com a pessoa do sonho al na minha frente.

- Carlo, amore, você tem uma garrafa de vinho gelada aí? – a pessoa me perguntou e eu notei que seu cabelo azul estava resplandecente à luz forte da lua.Meu estômago se contorceu levemente.

- Hum, não sei não, bicha. - respondi jogando os últimos resquícios do sonho no fundo da minha cabeça e me afastei em direção à adega.

Ele entrou me seguindo. Eu notei que ele vestia apenas uma robe de seda preto e pensamentos cretinos me acometeram. Sacudi a cabeça e cedi à tentação de grunhir algo mas mantive minha mente em outra coisa que não aquele robe. Eu devia estar louco. E definitivamente isso me deixava com raiva.

- Aqui está. - apontei-lhe uma garrafa de vinho tinto e tentei me fixar em algum assunto.

- Alguma ocasião importante veado? - perguntei irritado com a ocasião importante.

- Todas as ocasiões são importantes. - ele me respondeu com um sorriso insinuante. - Só que hoje eu esqueci de por o vinho pra gelar.

- E deixou o outro veado lá esperando enquanto vinha aqui filar o Meu vinho. - cruzei os braços e encostei-me à porta sem entender a razão da minha irritação.

- Cruzes Carlo! - Afrodite parou na minha frente e eu trinquei os dentes e murmurei "É Máscara!" Mas ele ignorou, inconsciente da interrupção. - Parece que acabou de acordar de um pesadelo.

_Strani__ amori che fanno crescere_

_E sorridere tra le lacrime_

_Quante__ pagine li da scrivere_

_Sogni__ e lividi da dividere_

_Sono amori che spesso a questet_

_Si confonduno dentro questanima_

_Che sinterroga senza decidire_

_Se è un amore che fa per noi_

Eu devo ter ficado meio... Estupefato. Ele me falando de pesadelos?! "Mas é isso, não é, aquele sonho... era um pesadelo. Um pesadelo com ele. Um pesadelo muito bom."

Eu soquei a porta antes de perceber que ele ainda me olhava curioso com a minha raiva.

"Se ele soubesse..."

Ele passou por mim e o tecido fino do seu robe roçou na minha pele eriçando os pelos do meu braço. Andei em silêncio até a cozinha fingindo não ouvir as tentativas dele em puxar conversa. Ele tinha que me fazer lembrar daquele maledeto sonho! Chegando na porta da cozinha ele parou de frente à mim e fixou o olhar no meu rosto franzindo a testa.

_E quante notti perse a piangere_

_Rileggendo quelle lettere_

_Che non riesci piu a buttare via_

_Dal__ labirinto della nostalgia_

_Grandi__ amori che finiscono_

_Ma perche restano nel cuore_

- Carlo, você está com algum problema.

- Já disse que é Máscara, Bicha. - respondi naturalmente ríspido e já um pouco irritado.

- Como quiser - ele riu e eu rosnei. - Mas Máscara da Morte é muito brega. - ele riu provavelmente testando minha paciência... que estava enoorme hoje.

- Eu não ligo para o que falam de mim ou do meu nome, bicha. Capiche? - meu rosto se descontraiu um pouco já voltando ao normal. Éramos amigos há algum tempo e eu já não caía mais nas provocações dele. Tá certo, era uma amizade estranha, mas, e daí? Eu não entendia porque mas sempre me sentia bem com ele. Balancei a cabeça saindo do devaneio e dei com ele me observando, a raiva aparecendo novamente. Era bom... raiva era um sentimento que eu conseguia entender.

_Strani__ amori che vanno e vengono_

_Nei__ pensiere che li nascondono_

_Storie__ vere che ci appartengono_

_Ma si lasciano come noi_

_Strani__ amori fragili_

_prigioneri__ liberi_

_Strani__ amori che non sanno vivere_

_E si perdono dentro noi_

- E o que você tá fazendo aqui bicha que ainda não foi ficar lá com o outro veado? - rosnei para disfarçar o meu embaraço.

Ele pareceu ligeiramente embaraçado, mas riu e saiu não sem antes deixar sua última farpa venenosa:

- Ainda bem que você não liga para sua reputação, Carlo. Já pensou como ela ficaria se me vissem saindo a essa hora da noite de sua casa?

Por um momento fiquei boquiaberto apenas o olhando sair, o robe de seda esvoaçando enquanto ele andava e o rosto provavelmente franzido no esforço e conter a respiração para agüentar o cheiro da minha casa. Então a tão familiar raiva me invadiu e eu soquei a segunda porta aquela noite.

- Diabos, ele está certo.

Ignorei a parte de mim que ria com tudo aquilo e fiu para o quarto não me preocupando em disfarçar a agressividade do meu cosmo. Odeio esse clima quente demais, odeio aquele maldito sonho estúpido e, acima de tudo, odeio quando não tenho resposta para o Afrodite. E se aquele sonho voltasse... eu juro que matava alguém.

"Afinal sonhar com o Afrodite uma vez por noite é suficiente não é?"

_Mi dispiace devo__ andare via_

_Questa__ volta lho promesso a me_

_Perch__ no voglia di un amore vero_

_Senza__ te._


	2. Apenas quando eu durmo

****

Nota da autora: Finalmente a continuação de amores estranhos... outra noite quente... mais vinho... E dessa vez ele entra sem bater.

Eu juro que tentei fazer algo melhor, gente. Mas o tempo não deixou... E sendo SHOUNEN, as partes interessantes só vão estar no próximo capítulo...

****

Disclaimer: Já disse que Saint Seya não me pertence e nem o nome Carlo de Angelis.

****

Apenas quando eu durmo

A madrugada me trouxe mais um sonho estranho. Eu acordei e me deparei com o quarto escuro de sempre mas a sensação não passou. Era estranhamente bom, irresistível e ao mesmo tempo arrebatador... E por algum tempo eu deixei-me ficar deitado simplesmente curtindo aquele sentimento bom.

Era uma sexta à noite e eu me permiti ficar em casa enquanto via os outros cavaleiros saindo. Eu não queria admitir para mim mesmo mas eu esperava sonhar de novo e resgatar aquela sensação. É algo idiota, eu sei, mas eu não consigo deixar de ansiar por aquilo. Diabos, eu nem mesmo sabia o que tudo aquilo significava. Eu só sabia que, sonho ou não, eu não poderia deixar aquela pessoa escapar. "Certo, e agora eu estou agindo como uma mulherzinha esperando o príncipe encantado!" Grr, que pensamento ridículo, eu me recriminei. Eu não estava esperando ninguém. Eu não precisava de ninguém.

You're only just a dreamboat

__

Você é como um barco ideal

Sailing in my head

__

Navegando em minha cabeça

You swim my secret oceans

__

Você nada em meus oceanos secretos

Of coral blue and red

__

De corais azuis e vermelhos

Querendo tirar aqueles pensamentos estúpidos da cabeça eu segui para a cozinha, uma sensação de _Deja vu_ me assaltando. Era quase como se eu esperasse o Afrodite aparecer pedindo uma garrafa de vinho. Pensamentos perturbadores me assaltaram ao pensar naquele robe preto.

Seguiu-se a esses, a lembrança de sua passagem aqui na minha casa hoje mais cedo em sua insistência para que eu fosse para a balada com ele. E eu ri sozinho na esperança de não remeter os pensamentos à espetacular blusa preta que ele usava e que me deixou sem palavras no momento em que o vi. Não que fosse a blusa. Ou a calça. Era mais como se fosse... o conjunto. E isso era assustador.

Your smell is incense burning

__

Seu cheiro é de incenso queimando

Your touch is silken yet

__

Seu toque ainda é seda

It reaches through my skin

__

E alcança completamente minha pele

Moving from within

Movendo-se para dentro

Clutches at my breasts

Agarrando minha pele

Meu conhecido sorriso de escárnio soou pela casa mórbida. Eu precisava era de uma mulher.

Fiquei tentado a voltar para a cama mas a possibilidade de Ter aquele sonho me atraia e me repelia ao mesmo tempo. Essa história estava era me deixando louco. "Talvez eu devesse conversar com alguém" pensei mas meu orgulho de macho italiano falou mais alto. "Carlo di Angelis com medo de um sonho? Nem pensar!"

But it's only when I sleep

__

Mas é apenas quando eu durmo

See you in my dreams

__

Te Vejo em meus sonhos

Got me spinning round and round

__

Começando a girar em mim, voltas e voltas

Turning upside down

__

Girando de cabeça pra baixo

Na cozinha conclui que precisava era descarregar minha tensão sexual, cozinhar alguma coisa. Ignorando o pacote de macarrão no armário resolvi fazer uma pizza. Eu precisava socar alguém hoje e. bem, melhor fazer isso em uma massa de pizza, non é vero?

O forno já estralava com o cheiro de alho do recheio de toscana quando bateram na minha porta. Ora, quem era o impiastro que ousava me incomodar? Murmurando um "eu vou matar esse desgraçado de uma figa!" eu fui até a porta mas esta já estava aberta. Só tinha um impiastro que me incomodava àquele horário e felizmente ou não esse eu não tinha coragem de escapelar.

Entrando na sala para encontrar aqueles deliciosos olhos azuis eu me deparei com Saga carregando um Afrodite bêbado.

O que Diabos você faz aqui com o veado no braço? – perguntei usando minha cordialidade tão conhecida. Ele bebeu e passou mal e, como eu também tô bêbado... – ele falou soltando uma risada estapafúrdia. 

Depois jogou o veado em cima de mim e saiu correndo, acredito que com medo de morrer. Tentando ignorar a proximidade eu joguei o veado no sofá e observei-o dormir como um anjo. Um anjo de pecado, eu podia acrescentar, com aquele corpo que fazia o sangue de um homem correr ao contrário. Mas como sempre eu ignorei o pensamento e fui para a cozinha devorar a minha promissora pizza.

But I only hear you breathe

__

Mas eu só ouço sua respiração

Somewhere in my sleep

__

Em algum lugar do meu sono

Got me spinning round and round

__

Começando a girar em mim, voltas e voltas

Turning upside down

Girando de cabeça pra baixo

(Only when I sleep)

__

(Só quando eu durmo)

Sentei-me e encarei o meu prato tomando um gole de vinho tinto. Quando o primeiro pedaço foi à minha boca o sorriso viro uma careta. Estava fria!!! Ah, eu ia esganar aquela bicha que tinha feito minha pizza esfriar!

Voltei para a sala e terminei por me deparar com o peixe acabando de acordar e encarando o nada projetado na minha figura.

Faz o mundo parar de rodar pelo amor de Athena! – ele murmurou. 

Dei-lhe o meu sorriso debochado e lhe mostrei a taça de vinho.

Quer remédio, veado? Arg, carlo, vê lá se isso é coisa que se diga! – ele reclamou e eu ri irônico. 

Afrodite fechou a cara e cruzou os braços ostentando uma pose infantil... Eu tinha esquecido o quanto ele virava uma criança quando bêbado. Com pena, me aproximei e afaguei seu cabelo. "vem, eu cuido de você."

When I wake up from slumber

__

E quando eu acordo do sono

Your shadows disappear

__

Sua sombra desaparece

Your breath is just a sea mist

__

Sua respiração é só a névoa do mar

Surrounding my body

__

Cercando meu corpo

Horas depois eu fui acordado com um suspiro quente em meu pescoço. Hunf, o que aquele veado atrevido pensava que estava fazendo???? Ah, ele ia ver!

Abri os olhos para me deparar com a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. A posição do seu corpo denotava familiaridade e a respiração regular indicava que ele dormia. "Mas é folgado!" eu pensei mal humorado até dar-me conta da situação real em que eu me encontrava. Puta que pariu se alguém me visse assim eu estava perdido para o resto da vida.

I'm working through the day time

__

Eu estou trabalhando com o tempo do dia

But when it's time to rest

__

Mas quando for hora de descansar

I'm lying in my bed

__

Eu me encontro na minha cama

Listening to my breath

__

Ouvindo a minha respiração

Falling from the edge

__

Caindo da borda

Fazendo malabarismos para não acordar o veado eu gentilmente retirei-o de cima do meu braço e em um erro de cálculo fui ao chão. Praguejando por todos os infernos eu grunhi irritado pelo meu esforço... Eu não estava me reconhecendo hoje. Primeiro eu cuidava do veado bêbado, depois deixava ele dormir comigo e, por fim, era gentil com ele? Huh, eu quero o velho Carlo de volta!

Devaneando eu nem percebi o olhar divertido de um certo peixe, sentado no sofá.

Alguma chance de Ter sobrado um pedaço de pizza? – ele perguntou divertido. Nada de pizza pra você. – eu grunhi. – Agora chispa daqui! Que foi, Carlo, irritado porque me ajudou? - ele provocou e atingiu bem no ponto certo. Não. Eu nasci assim. – respondi e o mandei embora novamente. 

Novamente ele não me deu ouvidos. O que diabo havia com os veados desse planeta? Estavam surdos?

Só um pedacinho, carlo! – Ele fez biquinho e se aproximou insinuante e sussurrou o pedido no meu ouvido. Um pedaço, então. – respondi – Mas sem conversa. 

De certa forma ele sempre conseguia o que queria... E lá ia eu Ter aquele sonho de novo...

But it's only when I sleep

__

Mas é apenas quando eu durmo

See you in my dreams

__

Te Vejo em meus sonhos

Got me spinning round and round

__

Começando a girar em mim, voltas e voltas

Turning upside down

__

Girando de cabeça pra baixo

But I only hear you breathe

__

Mas eu só ouço sua respiração

Somewhere in my sleep

__

Em algum lugar do meu sono

Got me spinning round and round

__

Começando a girar em mim, voltas e voltas

Turning upside down

Girando de cabeça pra baixo

(Only when I sleep)

__

(Só quando eu durmo)


	3. Lenha

****

Nota da autora: Certo, essa não é a fic mais feliz que eu já escrevi. De toda forma ela é extremamente necessária para o enredo quanto todo. Então... estejam preparados... E haja mal-humor

Os direitos de Saint Seya não me pertencem bem como os nomes Carlo di Angelis e Dite que são da Pipe.

****

Lenha

Eu devia matar aquele cazzo daquele ariano de uma figa! Depois de muita insistência da parte dele para que eu dissesse o que me incomodava, eu acabei contando para ele a questão dos sonhos, omitindo obviamente, a parte da pessoa ser o Afrodite. E o desgraçado do Mu teve o topete de dizer que eu estava apaixonado e que os sonhos eram uma forma de extravasar o sentimento, já que minha mente não aceitava a idéia!

Minha cabeça ia a mil. Aonde eu iria estar apaixonado por aquele veado? Eu sou Carlo di Angelis, eu não amo. E enquanto minha cabeça oscilava entre a perplexidade eu optei pelo sentimento mais fácil. Grr, eu vou matar aquele ariano desgraçado. Eu e o Afrodite, que absurdo!

Depois de ouvir aquele monte de baboseira inútil eu me controlei para não socar o Mu, afinal, mesmo com todo o encorajamento dele no sentido de me abrir, quem pedira o conselho fora eu. Segui então para minha casa quebrando tudo que via no caminho. Casa de Touro,era libertador deixar essa faceta do velho Carlo sair. E ao mesmo tempo era... tedioso... como se não fosse aquela a reação que eu deveria Ter.Casa de Gêmeos. Meus pensamentos voltaram ao motivo de minha raiva... era ridículo, era asqueiroso, era nojento! Não, não, não era possível. Eu apaixonado?

Tranquei-me em casa e fiquei remoendo o que Mu dissera. Eu tinha enlouquecido, era isso, ou então o universo inteiro estava formando um complô contra mim.. Até a idéia dessa suposta paixão era ridícula, Afrodite era meu amigo, droga! Passei a tarde inteira praguejando em relação àquele maledeto sonho. A muito tempo eu o tinha, mas desde a volta de Hades eles se intensificaram. Noites seguidas eu sonhei com a mesma pessoa acordando com a mesma sensação boa. Cortesia do meu cérebro traidor...

Recostando-me melhor no pé do sofá eu refiz a imagem do último sonho. A pele alva envolta naquele robe negro esvoaçando pelo vento, o cabelo azul caindo pelas costas, roçando na pele lisa, os olhos azuis asfixiantes. Eu senti o meu sangue correr mais rápido e se concentrar em uma parte específica do meu corpo, a excitação se infiltrando pelos músculos. E, horrorizado, percebi o estado do meu corpo só em pensa naquele veado. Não, eu estava ficando louco... Cortesia também, do meu corpo traidor???????

Depois da incredulidade eu deixei a conhecida sensação de raiva me invadir. Quem aquela bicha pensava que era para ficar me excitando assim? Quem lhe dera o direito de me seduzir, ainda que inconscientemente? Quem lhe deixara me fazer desejá-lo? Ele podia fazer o sangue de um homem se concentrar onde bem entendesse mas isso não era motivo para eu quere-lo!

Com a raiva subindo a cabeça eu me levantei como a preparar-me para uma batalha. Eu o mataria para fazer minha mente parar com essas brincadeiras. Eu o destroçaria para deixar de me sentir tão insano e covarde! E como se assinasse o atestado de óbito, o veado apareceu na porta chamando meu nome.

__

Eu não sei dizer

O que quer dizer

O que vou dizer

Veado de uma figa! – minha mente gritou e eu tentei atacá-lo assim que ele entrou em minha linha de visão – O que você fez comigo? – perguntei baixinho, quase como um lamurio. __

Eu amo você

Mas não sei o que

Isso quer dizer

Ele desviou graças aos seus reflexos e se descabelou um pouco enquanto meu golpe infrutífero atingia o ar. Depois ele fez algo muito estúpido e perturbador. Ele me abraçou, prendendo meus braços ao lado do corpo enquanto perguntava no meu ouvido "O que houve, Carlo?"

__

Eu não sei porque

Tenho que dizer

Que amo você

Eu tentei me soltar mas o aperto dele era firme então eu simplesmente escorreguei até o chão totalmente destruído pela proximidade. Era... inebriante! Alguns segundos depois eu votei a mim e me vi sentado no chão frio da minha casa com Afrodite me inquirindo com o olhar. O olhar dele me deixou nervoso e eu resisti à tentação de ceder à raiva novamente. Oscilando entre cobri-lo de porrada ou de beijos eu deixei o bad Carlo assumir de vez e murmurei:

Sai. Sai da minha frente. 

Eu i algo como surpresa e dor se apoderar do olhar belo dele e ao mesmo tempo dos meus olhos negros e acompanhei o trajeto dele até a saída com o olhar. Ele tinha ido e eu ficaria só.

Porque era o certo. E porque eu era covarde demais para assumir o que eu sentia.

__

Se eu não sei dizer

O que quer dizer

O que vou dizer

Tentando evitar que a boiolice aparecesse novamente, eu me arrumei e fui para a balada com os outros cavaleiros. Com minha pose má de sempre e com meu humor cotidiano eu entrei na danceteria me convencendo intimamente que tudo aquilo era falta de mulher.

__

Se eu digo pare

Você não repare

O que possa parecer

Ele também tinha ido. Ele dançava sensualmente na pista como se não tivesse noção dos olhares dirigidos a si. Mas ele sabia. Ele era meu amigo e eu o conhecia bem. Ele sabia.

A noite correu devagar enquanto eu conversava maliciosamente com uma loira e bebia um belo vinho italiano. Ela era bela, com um corpo bonito e belos cachos loiros. Mas o que me atraia eram os também belos olhos azuis. Eu já havia perdido a conta das garrafas quando segui os belos olhos dela para um cantinho da boate. Eu troquei altos beijos e amassos com a garota mas ela não conseguia me excitar. A garota capturou meus lábios para mais um beijo frio quando eu senti outros olhos me encarando. Interrompendo o beijo eu virei-me para encarar outros olhos azuis e dessa vez eu sabia que eram os olhos certos.

__

Se eu digo siga

O que quer que eu diga

Você não vai entender

Eu votei à mim sentado em um estofado macio e notei a decoração mórbida da minha casa. A voz suave que sussurrava meu nome se calou assim que percebeu meu despertar e eu me senti incomodado com sua falta. Com um pedido de " continua" eu mantive meus olhos fechados mas a voz não voltou.

Abri os olhos e me entristeci com o olhar resignado de Afrodite sobre mim. Soltando um palavrão baixinho eu observei, fascinado, sua face até que ele se manifestou devagar, como se testasse minha reação.

Está melhor, Carlo? – senti a boca dele se movendo e me esforcei em prestar atenção nas palavras e não na cor maravilhosa de seus lábios. Estou. – eu respondi e ele abriu um grande sorriso. Eu tentei apelar para o lado bad mas quando percebi já havia respondido com um sorriso radiante. Obrigado. – respondi, sem saber o que dizer. 

Ele me olhou como se observasse um ser de outro mundo e eu torci internamente que ele se aproximasse mais para que eu pudesse admira-lo intensamente.

__

Mas se eu digo venha

Você traz a lenha

Pro meu fogo acender

Enquanto eu rezava para Athena ele simplesmente depositou em minhas mãos uma xícara de café. Eu amei a pele macia das mãos dele em contato com minhas mãos agradecendo aquela benção. E, perdido naquele sentimento bom só o enxerguei de novo quando ele já estava cruzando a porta.

Boa noite, Dite. – murmurei pensando na pele dele e acabei por lembrar de mais um sonho... 

Talvez, afinal, o Mu não fosse tão cazzo assim...


	4. Amor estranho

****

Nota da autora: Sim, sim, sim... última fic...Essa foi uma história que eu adorei fazer e que eu adorei os comentários. Como era apenas minha primeira fic desse tipo surgiu despretensiosa e continuou assim. Obrigado a todos que comentaram e bem, aqui está o final.

Mas cuidado! Pode não ser nada daquilo que vocês estão pensando...

****

O nome Carlo de Angelis pertence à Pipe e os cavaleiros pertencem à Mitsumasa...

****

Amor estranho

__

"Era madrugada e eu havia acabado de acordar de um sonho bom. Mas não era mais um sonho estranho... era só perturbador. Afinal tudo era perturbador naquele ser para mim. Mas apesar de acordado eu sentia como se acabasse de entrar em outro sonho. Um sonho em que tudo era perfeito, principalmente o homem à minha frente. E a parte estranha de tudo isso era justamente aquela perfeição.

Afrodite parou na minha frente sorrindo e soltando o ar preso em seus pulmões enquanto resmungava alguma coisa sobre minha decoração. Eu franzi a testa por habito perante as palavras dele e agradeci pelo meu autocontrole não deixar minha voz tremer diante da visão que ele era, assim, de perto. Então, quando estava pronto, eu comecei a provocar.

- Mais uma garrafa de vinho, veado? Sabe, isso aqui não é uma adega...

Ele sorriu daquele jeito que fazia o meu sangue correr ao contrário e respondeu.

- Adega ou não eu sei que você não consegue me negar um bom vinho, Carlo.

Eu amei o meu nome na voz dele.

- E quem é o amante da noite- perguntei tentando sustentar o sorriso.

Tudo era mais intenso depois que eu acordara e admitira. Inclusive sentimentos como a dor e o ciúme.

- Essa noite eu vou beber sozinho, Carlo. - ele me respondeu com aquele sorriso enigmático e eu prendi o fôlego dizendo:

- Sozinho porque quer mio caro"

Dessa vez a noite estava bem normal. O sonho de sempre e o acordar de sempre. Estava quente e eu me encontrava sentado sobre os lençóis gelados da minha cama, incapaz de dormir novamente. Tentava entender como havia me perdido naquele turbilhão de sentimentos confusos... eu que não me achava capaz de amar alguém agora descobria em mim tanto amor que eu não sabia o que fazer com ele.

"É só mais uma noite quente de verão" minha mente tentava me convencer. Mas sem explicação eu já tinha assumido para mim que estava apaixonado por ele. O que não significa que eu assumiria para ele, non é? Mas estava cada dia mais difícil manter o mal-humor. E, ora, eu tinha uma reputação de macho italiano a zelar...

O leve ranger da porta me trouxe de volta à realidade. Pronto, ele agora se achava no direito de entrar na minha casa sem se anunciar. Suspirando eu saí do quarto colocando minha máscara de ironia no rosto. E lá se ia mais uma garrafa de vinho.

__

I could stay awake just to hear you brathing

Watch you smile while you are sleeping

While you´re far away dreaming

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender

I could stay lost in the moment forever

Every moment spent with you is a moment a treasure!

Ao entrar na sala eu vi a figura de Afrodite como se me esperasse. Tentei guardar na memória a imagem perfeita à minha frente. Dessa vez ele usava uma samba-canção de seda negra. Sem batom, sem maquiagem, sem grandes produções e, ainda assim, perfeito. Saindo das sombras eu entrei na sala fazendo barulho para prender seu olhar em mim. Assim ele o fez e eu me senti transportado para o mundo dos sonhos.

- Acho que você já sabe o que eu vim pedir. – ele sorriu insinuante e eu soltei a respiração.

- Você deveria saber que eu não sou dono de uma adega, veado... – fechei a cara sendo mal sucedido em manter a cabeça focada na conversa e não no deus à minha frente.

- Ora, Carlo, não seja mesquinho, eu sei que você adora minhas súplicas por vinho toda noite... – ele riu mais uma vez daquela forma que fazia o sangue de um homem correr ao contrário. – E eu sei que tem vinho escondido em todo canto dessa casa.

- Teria, mio caro se você não insistisse em pedir.

Ele riu e eu lutei para não rir junto

- Eu só peço em ocasiões importantes – o peixe se defendeu e eu lembrei que tipo de ocasiões eram essas.

Minha expressão endureceu.

- O problema veado, é que você tem ocasiões importantes demais

E o clima subitamente se desfez...

- Credo, carlo, parece até que você está preocupado com a importância das minhas ocasiões... – ele riu da minha cara... Não, não é possível, ele riu da minha cara! Aqueles sentimentos todos devem Ter feito algum mal à minha cabeça... ao invés de matá-lo eu lhe de um sorriso enigmático! Daqueles que insinuavam tudo e não mostravam nada

Eu me calei ainda estupefato com a minha reação e ele me seguiu até a adega. Chegando lá parei em frente ao meu estoque como se decidisse qual vinho lhe dar ao mesmo tempo que o espionava com o rabo do olho.

- Então, o meu vinhos sai ou não sai? – ele me perguntou divertido e eu apenas estendi uma garrafa para ele sem notar. Ele me olhou estupefato e depois fitou a garrafa enquanto eu finalmente encontrava minha voz.

- E quem é o amante da noite? – tentei sorrir mas o ciúme era pertubador.

- Essa noite eu vou beber sozinho, Carlo. - ele me respondeu com aquele sorriso enigmático e eu prendi o fôlego com pensamentos como "Sozinho porque quer mio caro"

Uma estranha sensação de _deja vu_ me assaltava. Certo eu tinha protagonizado essa cena um pouco mais cedo, em meu sonho, embora nele eu tenha dado vazão àquela voz interna que dizia: "Agarre ele agora!" A realidade, no entanto não podia deixar de ser diferente.

Eu me encostei na adega e sorri pela primeira vez na noite deixando meu natural charme italiano fluir quase que inconscientemente.

- Uma ocasião diferente, então mio caro. Com a cortesia de Carlo de Angelis.

- Ainda bem que mesmo as ocasiões diferentes podem ser importantes, não é mesmo? – ele novamente me deu aquele sorriso sedutor e dessa vez o meu sangue realmente começou a correr ao contrário. Na verdade em uma embaraçosa... err, direção.

Eu precisava retomar o controle. Sério. Agora a voz dizendo "Agarre ele" havia acabado de passar do sonho para a realidade e eu deixei o Afrodite falando sozinho na adega e subi para o meu quarto tentando colocar minha cabeça em ordem. Eu queria ficar mal-humorado de novo! Era difícil ser grosso e desprezível com ele! Eu já não conseguia mais... Imagens de sonhos invadiram a minha mente e eu rangi os dentes tentando desanuviar meu pensamento. Eu já não queria mais sonhar. Eu já não queria mais lutar...

__

I dont wanna close my eyes

I dont wanna fall asleep

Cause I miss you, baby

And I dont wanna miss a thing

Com minha raiva escapando por entre meus dentes eu respirei fundo. Já tranqüilo, lamentei o meu vinho do porto, guardado a tanto tempo para uma ocasião especial. A noite parecia cada vez mais quente e a sensação do início me assaltou de novo. Era como se eu estivesse na expectativa de que algo acontecesse...Eu suspirei. O momento que eu esperava veio e passou e eu não conseguia dormir. E então eu percebi que não adiantava esperar pois não aconteceria nada se eu não fizesse. O meu corpo traidor já começava a dar idéias e eu penso se talvez não fosse o momento de deixá-lo falar por mim. E eu decidi que tomaria pelo menos um gole daquele vinho que, sem dúvida, era o meu melhor.

__

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

Id still miss you, baby

And I dont wanna miss a thing

Eu entrei na casa de peixes sentindo o inconfundível aroma de rosas que emanava dali. Sentia-me determinado como a muito não me sentia, determinado a que eu não sei. Subi as escadas devagar e me parei ante a visão de Afrodite meio deitado no tapete, apoiado sobre algumas almofadas a segurar uma taça de vinho tinto enquanto a garrafa, em seus últimos suspiros, descansava ao seu lado. Ele tinha os olhos fechados e minha mente traidora imaginou que ele sonhava comigo.

Dei um passo em direção à sua figura. Dois. Três. E agora já não sabia se podia ou queria voltar.

- Alguma chance de Ter sobrado um pouco de vinho para mim, veado? – perguntei quando estava próximo o suficiente.

- Nada de vinho para você, Carlo. – ele abriu seus belos olhos azuis e segurou a garrafa possessivamente enquanto eu pensava o quão interessante podia ser uma garrafa. Então o meu corpo traidor riu e sentou à frente dele.

- Nesse caso acho que vou Ter que beber da sua taça. – eu respondi capturando a taça de cristal e roubando um gole do vinho mais delicioso que já tomei.

Ele dirigiu seu majestoso olhar azul para mim e eu me vi encarando aqueles olhos que faziam o sangue da gente correr para onde ele quisesse.

__

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating

And Im wondering what youre dreaming

Wondering if its me youre seeing

Then I kiss your eyes

And thank God were together

I just wanna stay with you

In this moment forever

Forever and ever

Eu ouvi a música que vinha baixinho do Cd que tocava e prendi seus olhos nos meus enquanto ele avançava sobre mim para reaver a taça. Sem pensar bebi todo o seu conteúdo depositando o objeto de cristal ao meu lado.

A música continuava sussurrando doces declarações de amor como se cantasse meus sentimentos e sem perceber eu me vi acompanhando as palavras no meu inglês estropiado enquanto encarava os belos olhos azuis dele.

__

I dont wanna close my eyes

Fechei os olhos, consciente do que ia acontecer enquanto meu corpo traidor assumia as rédeas da situação.

__

I dont wanna fall asleep

Talvez ele não me traísse realmente. Afinal todo eu queria. E por isso estava ali essa noite.

__

Cause Id miss you, baby

And I dont wanna miss a thing

Rendendo-me pela primeira vez. Propositadamente atendendo aos apelos do meu coração já não mais traidor.

__

Cause even when I dream of you

The sweetest dream will never do

Id still miss you, baby

And I dont wanna miss a thing

Eu senti os meus lábios finalmente encontrarem os dele e um arrepio de antecipação correu pelo meu corpo. Ele moveu os lábios sobre os meus e eu respondi iniciando um beijo sensual e arrebatador. Borboletas se remexeram no meu estômago e eu sentia meu corpo queimar na ânsia de se perder no corpo dele. Era um beijo como eu nunca tinha tido.

Movendo-se por conta própria meus braços se enroscaram na cintura e na nuca dele enquanto os dedos dele corriam pelas minhas costas. Eu já nem podia por a culpa no um corpo traidor. Eu estava ali. Eu queria. E isso era assustador.

__

I dont wanna miss one smile

I dont wanna miss one kiss

Well I just wanna be with you

Right here with you, just like this

I just wanna hold you close

Feel you heart so close to mine

And just stay here in this moment

For all the rest of time!

Subitamente o faceta sensual tomou conta do beijo e eu senti o Afrodite inclinando-se mais nas almofadas enquanto puxava o meu corpo a se ajeitar sobre ele. Eu não recusei o convite e ele chupou meu lábio inferior enquanto meu corpo roçava no dele. Meu sangue que corresse para onde quisesse, eu não podia me importar menos agora.

"Isso me faz gay?" o pensamento se insinuou na minha mente perturbada e o corpo de Afrodite arrepiou ligeiramente enquanto eu chupava seu pescoço. Nós apartamos em busca de ar e eu respirei fundo tentando achar forças para responder à minha pergunta até sentir um líquido vermelho pelos meus lábios seguidos de uma deliciosa boca quente.

__

I dont wanna close my eyes

Um corpo delgado se inclinou sobre o meu e belas e longas unhas abriram caminhos pelo meu abdômen trabalhado. Eu arrepiei mordendo os lábios dele com um carinho que nem sabia possuir. E resolvendo de uma vez, minhas mãos percorreram a seda negra da samba canção dele ao passo que os dedos dele já encontravam minha carne nua. Eu suspirei e ajeitei-o no tapete sorvendo o último gole de vinho pela boca dele.

__

I dont wanna fall asleep

Quem se importa se eu era gay? Eu era um cara que apenas tinha sonhado, e bastante. Agora, portanto já era mais do que na hora de realizar. Tantos sonhos estranhos em uma amizade estranha... Um gemido ecoou pela minha garganta traidora e eu sorri internamente. Eu também era um cara estranho e amava estranhamente.

Mas eu não perderia mais nada daquele amor estranho...

__

Cause Id miss you baby

And I dont wanna miss a thing

Créditos diversos(que por razões óbvias não poderiam ficar no início) As alusões à "corpo traidor" são inspiradas na fic "Caricaturalmente pintado" da... e a cena do beijo na fic "O astro do Rock" da Belier, no capítulo 8. A música é I dont wanna miss a Thing do Aerosmith e, na verdade, a fic inteira foi uma desculpa para usar essa música porque ela é simplesmente a cara de uma rendição entre o Carlo e o Dido.

Ah, eu até pensei em fazer um senhor lemon... mas aí ia ficar mamão com açúcar demais para vocês não é vero? Além do mais é a minha primeira fic yaoi e definitivamente eu não tenho prática em escrever isso...

Obrigada a todos e não deixem de comentar...

Sayonara,

Thai-chan


End file.
